Backfire
by TheGreatChickenbone
Summary: When there is an idea to carry out, it doesn't mean it's the best idea. It might just be used to make the situation worse. Aboard the Campania. Ronald/Grell/Sebastian


I don't own Kuroshitsuji~ yay.

(lame title)

Don't ask too many questions about things that are going on around them. This is for the smut purposes.

Blond = a term used to describe the hair color for males... it's not blonde... dammit. Not in my book.

Senpai = I don't usually like to use Japanese terms for this fandom, buuuttt... it's cute... (hurhur). Lets just pretend Ronald likes to use Japanese terms sometimes. (It's all in my head-cannon... I have another fanfic so full of Ronald explanations.)

...**Backfire**

Was this how it was going to be? Honestly? The demon was beyond aggravated at this point. It certainly had to be the most interesting fight he had found himself involved in though. It really wasn't everyday that he got to fight two reapers _and_ a retired legend. That was a bit of a problem though, considering that Grell and him both were having a hard time together with Undertaker and then there was... that one.

Sebastian turned his gaze to the young reaper, glaring at him for a long moment before he turned his harsh look into a smirk to seem unfazed by his current condition. "Perhaps you are aware of our situation and that we can't trust that one?" He meant Undertaker, whom was indeed a bit of a problem for them to just be messing around like this.

"He's not my main concern."

_The hell..._

One of the reasons that this situation was so aggravating was the fact that no matter what the position was, Sebastian could not get that cocky-ass smile off of that face. The most infuriating part of it all though was the fact that he was in a very rough position where he could easily get some threatening damage by this certain reaper. Any sudden movement and he would be at a very big disadvantage when it came to his fight.

It wasn't as if he was completely helpless though because he did in fact have his own way of getting out of the trap with his head still intact. If he did get damaged then so would Grell. His hand was currently wrapped tightly around the red reaper's throat, pressing him into a wall while the other had a hold of Grell's death scythe. Unless Ronald really didn't care for Grell's sake then Sebastian considered them even. All except Grell of course, he was in a pretty big predicament and relying fully on Ronald to get him out of it.

"You do know that, in this situation... you can't really protect that kid from him either?"

The blond reaper was laughing again though which was tempting Sebastian enough to just finish Grell of and risk damage just to kill Ronald too. Though, that would be bad for him if he wasn't well enough to get Ciel away from Undertaker. For now it didn't seem the boy was in danger at least.

"I guess he's not my main concern either."

"Looks that way."

While the two were talking, Grell could only feel too helpless. Perhaps if his scythe couldn't kill him then he would manage to get away. "Oh! Sebastian-darling, you wouldn't really hurt me in such a way...?"

"I believe the best question would be, do you trust this one with your life?"

Grell turned his eyes towards Ronald, narrowing them and giving him a dangerous look. The red reaper was very unhappy with this in the first place and Ronald better not let him die! "Ronald! It's more important to take care of the other problem right now! We are running out of time!"

"Oh, don't worry, senpai. You wont get hurt... unless you want to." Ronald had seemed like the one so worried about time before and now he was completely wasting it!

Grell and Sebastian both looked back at him wondering what the hell he was thinking. Did he not think Sebastian would really hurt Grell? The demon was able to tell right away when the reapers, both, showed up that the blond was not as advanced as Grell, but he definitely had the wits. Despite this he was not skilled enough to take out Sebastian without Grell getting hurt too and considering that it sounded much like Grell was Ronald's superior, Sebastian could bet the blond would be in big trouble if something happened because of him.

"I can let you go until we catch that traitor if you do me a favor," Ronald said, giving Sebastian and even wider smile.

The demon frowned, wanting to slap that smile right off of him. He had to accept or there was no way he was going to get out in the shape it would take to save Ciel.

When Sebastian stayed quiet, Ronald went on to explain. "You see, Sutcliff-Senpai just wont shut up about you. He goes on and on... since we are together the majority of the time these days, I hear it a _lot..._"

"You are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting... are you?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed once again at the blond before he felt Grell squirming in his grasp.

"Oh~ What are you going on about, you idiot?" Obviously Grell did not understand...

"Of course," Ronald replied before glancing back at Grell with a smile, "trust me senpai, it wont be so bad if you're patient." This caused the other reaper to blink back at him confused now as a frown slowly crept over him. Whatever he was talking about it sure as hell better get him away from this situation they were in. Ronald apparently had no idea how much trouble they were going to be in and Grell really, really did not want to be in trouble any more than he was.

What a trap...

Really though, he had no choice. It wasn't like he really disliked Grell and he didn't find the reaper unattractive or anything. It was just better to mess with him. There was also countless other priorities _way_ over Grell (especially in this particular time). Damn reapers and their constant mess around.

The demon smirked as his brain worked around the possibilities of how to be sure he got Ciel safe sooner than later and how to really get out of the situation with his head. There was a way to do so and he could just tell already how easy it would be. Giving the blond one last, teasing look that said he'd have his way (ether the reaper did not care or the next action had him at a loss for words), Sebastian turned back to Grell and gave him a smile that caused the red head to squirm again, but this time because of the look the demon was giving him instead of the uncomfortable need to be away. Grell just knew something was going to happen – something he'd like.

Grell was right too when he felt Sebastian's lips against his. His fingers instantly leaving his side and curling into Sebastian's hair. The gesture from Sebastian must have just been to let him know that was along the lines of what he had been talking about with the other reaper since he quickly pulled away, not seeming to pleased with the kissing part over anything else they could be doing.

"Oh, Sebastian~darling, don't pull away yet! What about tongue?"

The demon butler arched an eyebrow back at Grell, looking back at him a bit exasperated, "tongue? With a mouth like that?"

Grell shot Ronald a dirty look hearing the younger snickering from the side. "It's not like a little cut is going to hurt you if that's the case!"

"I rather not Grell," suddenly Grell didn't feel to enthralled with the idea of having Sebastian close and turned his head away from him, but not facing the smart ass who started the entire thing. The small movement of turning his head left him vulnerable though and he gasped when he felt that mouth on him again, this time against his neck.

An entirely different feeling came over him as that warm, teasing tongue brushed out against his skin, causing his own body to heat up ten times more than it had from the kiss. Pleasantly, rough kisses that were done by his flesh gently sucked between careful teeth were spread across the exposed part of his neck now, leaving light pinkish marks in their wake.

Now, he could have really wondered what was going through Ronald's head at that time. They were in a dangerous situation and there wasn't even much time left at all to do what they _had_ to do. Any thought of questioning the blond and arguing with him was lost through the fact he was finally getting the attention he wanted from Sebastian.

Even while watching all this, Ronald didn't seem bothered at least not in the way Grell really thought he would be. All Ronald ever really did outside of work had seem to consist of women and it was obvious he did not respect Grell enough into viewing him as one either. Then when Grell talked about something like this Ronald was quick to stop him or expressed some form of disgust. There was no disgust though, no flinching from the sight. In fact, he very blatantly was watching and all without batting an eye.

If Grell were to ask the blond would probably tell him it was only to be sure Sebastian didn't hurt him. Then again, why the hell was Ronald asking Sebastian to do this again? Sure he had given a reason as to not wanting to hear about it anymore. (Did he really think that would stop Grell from going on about it? This was just more fuel! Like they haven't done this before!) Ronald was too engrossed on not wanting over time though! Why would he just want this to happen in order to 'shut Grell up'?

It took a little longer for Grell to work out what Ronald's ulterior-motives were than it did for Sebastian. The demon had already figured out long before he even started touching Grell what the blond reaper was doing.

Sebastian slipped his hand between himself and Grell, brushing it lightly over the crouch of the other's pants and raising and eyebrow at the fact that he already found there to be a growing bulge there. "Really now? Already?"

"Oh Sebastian~Darling~ you know what a good fight does to me," Grell purred out, a wide grin growing in place of the frown he had previously because of all the confusion.

"You're worse than I thought." In any other situation he probably would have been amused even, but this was just borderline insane to be caught between these reapers like this. Instead of letting Grell reply with anything else lewd that could possibly come from that mouth he continued. This time he let his hand slide over the bulge he knew was there before he pulled the button lose and slid his hand inside, gripping onto the reaper's hardened length and stroking his hand over it.

He was going mind numbingly slow, causing Grell to growl back at him in frustration, "Seba~stian, don't make a lady wait!"

"But what about...," Sebastian started, glancing over at Ronald who was grinning back at him, though he did have this very light shade of pink covering his cheeks. It seemed highly like he was trying to play it off though and instead seem like he wasn't fazed at all by this, "that one?"

The blond shifted slightly, his grin falling from it's place. He rolled his eyes at the question. "It's sad how amazingly boring this is compared to what I thought it would be..."

Grell frowned again, his hand reaching out to grab a hold of Sebastian's wrist to keep him from moving his hand much more. It was going way to tortuously slow on top of Grell being insulted by Ronald now. He definitely didn't think it was boring, _his _ Sebastian was touching him.

"And what were you thinking? That you would join in?" Sebastian smirked as Ronald suddenly seemed to have his calm facade slip away.

"Don't be stupid," the blond reaper replied, glaring back at Sebastian before glancing away again, feeling as if the other was looking right into him. He hadn't been afraid of the demon this entire time (not that he was now!) there was no way he was going to let the filthy creature think he wanted something like that.

Sebastian did not miss the sharp teeth of the grin from Grell and turned his head back to him, realizing Grell had the same idea that he had himself. "We really should stop messing around before it's too late. Don't you think, Grell?"

"Mm, and how do you suppose we do that, darling?~"

"First, someone really needs to learn why it's important to not to interfere with his elders when there's important task at hand. As his senpai, you are supposed to teach him that, are you not?"

"Any suggestions?"

The way they were talking to each other suddenly had Ronald feeling even more uncomfortable about the entire thing. Sure, he might have – some where in the back of his mind – liked it, but he did not want that to be turned against him. It really seemed like these two had agreed on something way to easily which had him thinking they have actually done things similar to this once before.

_Really_, and he had thought that Grell was completely hopeless.

"Wait..." Ronald's voice cracked as he shifted once again, this time from the small bit of frustration that was swelling up inside of him. He wanted to understand what the hell was going on now...

"Ronald, darling... you don't really want to hurt Sebastian do you?" he asked, batting his eyelashes as he tried to persuade the other into putting the death scythe down.

"You're making me wonder if I want to hurt you..." he actually frowned as he looked back at Grell, looking as if he was actually hurt by the question.

Grell did not miss that look that was quickly hidden in the blond's eyes. It was only there for a second, no longer, but there was no way Grell could have missed it. Perhaps his wild imagination did have some part in that...

"You know what I suggest Grell... I don't have to explain it, do I?" Sebastian smirked before he glanced away from Grell and back at Ronald. He pulled away, but the blond didn't even bother to make a move. It was proof enough that he wasn't really going to try to fight it. _Because he wanted what he had coming._

Ronald was caught off guard, not expecting Grell to do anything to him to begin with. The red reaper ducking away from Sebastian and quickly moving to be behind Ronald now was a shock to the blond. He didn't want to hurt his senpai, but now he was starting to think he should have payed a lot more attention to the fact that Grell rarely ever seemed to be trusted. His scythe was easily knocked from his hands and landed a good few feet away from them. This all happened with only a single thought going through his head...

_Why_

Why would _Grell_ be the one attacking him?

A grunt left the blond as he was pushed back, finding himself in a position that would be really hard to get out of (if he really wanted to). His back was pressed up against Grell's chest, the other reaper holding him there with nails that dug painfully into his shoulder. He could disturbingly feel the bulge against his back, already damp with pre-cum.

"Senpai..." Ronald's voice came out as a whimper, no matter how much he wanted it not to. Being made to sit there trapped with seemingly vicious claws and Grell's legs with that demon smirking back at him was actually rather intimidating (especially when sad demon moved closer to hover over him).

"It's alright, Ronald, darling. We'll make you feel really good while at the same time you'll learn a very valuable lesson~" the older reaper purred.

"Will-"

"No, no," Sebastian shook his head, placing his finger to Ronald's lips to quiet him, "neither you nor Grell are allowed to mention him. It's not the time to think about silly things like that right now. Besides, this is your own fault for not doing what really should be done in the first place rather than attacking me."

Ronald glanced over his shoulder back at Grell opening his mouth to speak before his thoughts were broke off from hands pulling at his belt, "no... not... not with a demon." Looking back at Grell, he realized the other reaper didn't even show the tiniest bit of remorse for him. Did he really need it though? If he did then he shouldn't be so damn hard, or gasping as Sebastian's hand brushed over his own exposed erection.

"Mm, weren't you trying to get the _same _demon to do naughty things to me before?"

"That... that was different..." It really was, he was only trying to save Grell from being cut with his own death scythe. Just because of that he was now trapped between the two.

… And moaning!

He bit his lip to try and silence it, failing to do so. Grell's hand stroked slowly over his length, those damn nails of his lightly brushing the flesh as he did so and causing it to be all the more sensitive. When did he have the time to remove his gloves?

The blond's daze was broken from the sinful feeling of that hand as he felt the fabric of his pants brushing down his legs. A moan that was trying to break free instantly getting caught in his throat as he felt more alert now and glared back at the demon responsible for the problem.

Ronald's brain wasn't even sure what thought to process the most, but he was sure he wasn't getting away from those two. He knew for a fact Grell was stronger than him and he didn't even want to start to think how strong Sebastian really was, even if he hadn't really seen much potential from the demon.

"Are you seriously going to... ah, Seriously Senpai!" he shouted frustrated and panicking... _and_

Grell's hand was moving so skillfully over his length, squeezing him just enough that it caused those feelings that were way too good to start building up. Grell was serious all right, but was Ronald really too upset with that? It felt really good. _God, did it feel good! _Another moan escaped him, feeling Grell's thumb rubbing over the head.

The blond reaper did not forget the fact that Sebastian was right in front of him, hovering there with a cocky smile that could have matched his own from before, "you really expect for Grell to help you out of _this_ situation?" The demon shook his head, showing the disbelief, "you should know better than that. Now... what was it that you were doing? ...oh yes, you _were_ trying to get me to do this kind of thing with your 'senpai.' What were you going to do in the meantime," he paused, looking back at the blond, fully expecting an answer.

It was hard for Ronald to think about all that Sebastian was saying, Grell had noticed this and his stroking became lighter and slower so that the blond could play attention. The last question had immediately left Ronald dumbfounded, staring back at the demon with his eyes wide. Panic was building again as his brain started to let everything sink in once more.

He wanted release, that was it. He wanted to feel good and not deal with anything else, but Grell's light touches were preventing that and it was becoming apparent that he wasn't getting much more unless he answered. He really didn't want to answer! This was so humiliating, but so... what he wanted.

"Well? Answer him Ronald! I want to get to the fun already!" Grell whined from behind him. On second thought, Grell did think it was pretty fun to see Ronald squirm and that normally light colored face a beautiful color red.

"I was... I was just trying to protect senpai," his voice sounded so unsure again and cracked with the amount of adrenaline and nervousness that was building up more and more.

"Surely you would have liked the show too, right?" The demon teased.

The creature was coming closer and closer and Ronald shivered feeling the breath on his neck. Sebastian was too close – way, way too close.

"I guess... so," Ronald's face heated up twice the amount as before, feeling so weak; so helpless.

William would be so disappointed in him... Why was that the main thing he was worried about rather than what was happening to him?

Ronald bit down on his lip, a long and drown out whimper leaving him as he felt the demon's teeth sink into his neck, "Ah... wait!" It didn't hurt, not unpleasantly. Instead, the feeling went right through his body and straight to his groin. Grell's hand was definitely easing him, pumping his length much harder this time. It was enough to cause the blond to gasp and toss his head back on Grell's shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Grell taking Sebastian's hand, holding it in his own as he brought it up to his mouth. Grell's teeth carefully pulled at the finger tips of Sebastian's glove before it came off and Grell let it drop next to Ronald.

"Now, now Sebastian darling, Ronald is new to this. You've got to be gentle and open him up real nice first~"

Ronald's thoughts couldn't even begin to register it completely or at least not correctly because at first his brain _wanted _to make him think they were talking about killing him. How could he really think straight with that warm hand still stroking him though? Things started to become more clear as his eyes fluttered open again to see Grell taking Sebastian's fingers into his mouth, making a show of it as his tongue flickered out along the thin appendages. Grell's eyes were locked onto Ronald's and he smirked at the blond as Sebastian pulled his hand away.

"If you say so," the demon sighed as if he was a bit frustrated that Grell had suggested that at all.

"Now Ronald, I know you're just a baby but you know how to play like a grown up. Right? It's the same thing as you taking advantage of all those girls.~" Grell gripped Ronald's chin roughly with his free hand, forcing the blond to keep looking back at him.

"I don't take advantage of them, senpai."

"You don't? Hm... because they put their-selves into those situations too? Just like you~" Grell emphasized by squeezing Ronald's chin a little harder.

Ronald didn't even have time to argue the point and instead gasped, jumping when he felt the fingers pressing inside of him, "Shit!" He bit down on his lip to try and keep himself from making any noise that would manage to come out of him, tossing his head back against Grell's shoulder again. He didn't even care if it hurt a good bit to yank himself from Grell's grasp on his face – even ending up with a scratch across his jaw from those damn nails.

The blood was starting to drip down his chin when Grell noticed with a wide smirk and laved his tongue out over the cut, "shh, Ronald. I know it hurts, but it will get better."

"It doesn't hurt!" Yet, he still gasped as he felt the two fingers moving inside of him, spreading apart to help the process further along. The hand still moving along his length was really keeping any amount of pain from going through him too much though - the thoughts fully on the movements that quickened.

"So proud, you are. Does it really not hurt or did you want it _that_ bad?" Sebastian purred out, giving Ronald a smirk as the reaper glanced at him. "The way you were just _asking_ for this to happen... makes me think you've thought about it _too much_."

Ronald bit down on his lip harder, shaking his head. He couldn't speak or his voice would definitely betray him. It felt way too good, but stopped way too sudden. The fingers were no longer inside of him and not long after that Grell had removed his hand and was pushing on his upper body to get him to sit up more. Ronald blinked in his hazy mind trying to comprehend not feeling good anymore before he realized Grell was trying his best to get the blond to turn around.

Shakily and all too slowly, he sat up on his knees and turned his body halfway around to look back at Grell. The red haired reaper was grinning back at him, before nudging him to fully turn around. "You two can't be the only ones to have all the fun you know... I need attention to Ronald, don't be selfish," again his hand reached out and gripped at Ronald's chin and tugging him forward.

Ronald's balance was lost easily and he almost fell over from Grell's tugging, though Sebastian quickly reached out and gripped at the back of his shirt to keep that from happening.

"Oh. You have no idea how pleasing it is to a demon to have a reaper down on his hands and knees," Sebastian chuckled as his hand moved down Ronald's back and down to his hip.

"Look at you, all red and embarrassed, but you have nothing to say!" Grell laughed, his hand moving up to pet Ronald's head. Why hadn't he thought of having fun with Ronald like this before? Though he was positive it just wouldn't be the same without a demon to cause Ronald to look so adorably humiliated.~

The blond reaper glared back at Grell this time. The look was unquestionably one that meant he was willing to threaten Grell's life. His eyes wondered from his senpai's though and down to the exposed flesh that was never put away from when Sebastian had uncovered it in the first place. This situation was already one he'd never forget and already gone as far as proved that he liked what was going on.

It was fight the argument even more or do away with all the words and just go with it. Ronald lowered his head, taking in the head of Grell's need into his mouth and causing the red haired reaper to moan out wantonly. It was rather unnecessary since Ronald didn't think he was doing it all that well...

All the while he could not ignore the knowledge of movement behind him. He knew very well what the demon was doing and what was about to happened. He pulled his mouth away from Grell just for a moment, afraid that it might hurt enough he'd bite down. … and oh did it hurt when he felt the demon pressing into him!

He gasped, his eyes becoming watery. He hissed through clinched teeth before he tried his best to relax himself. Another, very small amount, of Grell seeming merciful petted his head again, frowning down at him. Obviously the only part of Ronald's well being that Grell seemed to care about was the fact that he was a virgin when it came down to having something inside of him.

That _or_ he was very upset that the warm mouth was no longer on his cock!

The demon grunted as well, his fingers digging into Ronald's hips as he pushed further in. Perhaps he could have done a better job at stretching the other because he was awfully tight. Yet, it did feel good. Oh, it felt amazing to be doing this kind of thing to a grim reaper. (One that was not Grell, whom he had several times before.)

"It hurts now, doesn't it?" Grell asked, stroking his fingers through Ronald's hair and then down to his shoulder to press him back towards his own need.

_It fucking hurts like hell! _"...No..."

He wasn't going to let them think he was weak! This was nothing, it was nothing at all compared to some of the fights he had been in... or at least he tried to convince himself. Lowering himself back down, he took Grell back into his mouth. He tried to hide the wince that he made as he felt Sebastian start to move inside of him, ignoring the searing pain while he tired to pay more attention to what he was doing with his mouth.

It must have been good enough because Grell was moaning, bucking his hips up into Ronald's mouth. At least he didn't have to feel pain. Ronald almost frowned at the thought, but it was starting to become well worth it. The feeling was starting to burn a little less and there was something... something that made it feel good to be filled. When Ronald wasn't trying to hold anything back then it was exactly what he wanted.

His tongue lapped up Grell's length and swirled around the head, causing Grell to moan once more and grip roughly onto Ronald's hair. He was honestly starting to see why Grell liked things so rough. Even the pull on his hair made him moan out.

Focusing on his work now was starting to get harder to do. Even more so when he felt a particular feeling that caused him to gasp loudly, his eyes fluttering shut from the intense feeling. Sebastian had struck a nerve and it wasn't a bad one at all. It felt like his groin was on fire and his body was just begging for it's release already. His body would just give out on him if he were to move his own hand to touch himself, but doubted that Sebastian would do it or that Grell could even think to do it now.

A whimper left him as being denied was rather unpleasant. He started to pull away, but Grell gripped onto his hair harder, jerking him back down.

"No, no..." Grell barely breathed out as he kept his hold on the other, "finish me... and I'll take care of you."

"Feeling a bit impatient are you?" Sebastian teased, his hand hardly even brushing over Ronald's length to cause the other to whimper again. The demon didn't even sound out of breath, but his pace had picked up a lot from the time they had started.

Ronald felt a bit insulted about that, but really wasn't doing much of the work to really even care. The thought was only fleeting and he was much more worried about that hand that was exciting him further and he just knew it wasn't going to get him off, even with his hips jerking up against it.

"Mm, Ronald~darling, you can't really tell me you've never done this before," Grell chuckled as he teased the blond. Grell's fist tightened as hard as it could into Ronald's hair now, the blond feeling the other's release fill his mouth. He jerked back to try his best not to choke. His eyes met Grell's, seeing the other smirking back at him before leaning down as well and pressing their lips together - taking what Ronald had yet to swallow.

Grell then pushed Ronald back, causing the other to sit up and fall back into Sebastian's lap. The demon clutched onto his hips harder, this in return causing the reaper to yelp at the feeling of the demon filling him even deeper and causing him to squirm slightly at the new feeling. That devilish grin never once left Grell until he was leaning down, his tongue teasing over the head of Ronald's aching need. The blond really couldn't take any more teasing as it was and Grell was starting to become bothersome with it.

The moan that left him as Grell took him into his mouth completely though was one that caused him to flush harder than he had the entire time. His lip trembled lightly as he bit down on it hard enough for blood to be drawn this time, trying his best to keep a hold of himself. He failed to stifle his cries as his lip split, a small cut from his teeth as his mouth fell open, and Sebastian pulled to guide his hips down harshly to grind against him. It was all it took for him to release, spilling into the red reaper's mouth. He shuddered, his shoulders shaking lightly and somewhere in the back of his hazy mind he could feel the warmth of the demon's own release inside of him.

Ronald collapsed down onto the cool floor of the ship, his eyes glancing back up at Grell again as he tried to gather the last of his brain to work. The other reaper was already trying to make himself presentable again.

"Come on Ronald~ You can't just lay around when we have a job to do. William is going to kill us if we don't get all those souls collected and we still have to worry about that traitor."

_Oh yeah. _That's all Grell was worried about? When Ronald was pretty sure that the most obvious thing William would notice was the scent of the demon all over them... or Ronald, _himself_ rather.

…**.**

And then Ronald was never able to trust his senpai again. The end. ~ (lame end. XD )

And how it totally went from Sebastian's point of view to Ronald's. Really makes me worry about myself because it was always from the victim's point. Derp.

Reviews are always appreciated ~


End file.
